Yo tengo una amiga
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Quinn y Rachel son las mejores amigas desde que tienen memoria. Pero algo inesperado para Quinn hará que su vida cambie. Mini One-Shot. Entren y léanla. :)


"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la historia."**_

**Yo tengo una amiga**.

Yo tengo una amiga llamada Rachel. Que vive la vida a contra reloj…

Mirándome de vez en cuando por entre mis compañeros de clase desde el otro extremo del salón, me sonríe alegre enviando su señal visual de; "hagamos algo malo hoy", y regresa su atención a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Tengo miedo de lo que este planeando hacer hoy ya que siempre terminamos castigadas, pero nunca se lo digo porque la quiero y necesito de ella para estar bien, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Salimos y ella me lleva a toda prisa fuera de la escuela, parece que desea llegar rápido a casa, más es un largo camino como para llevarme arrastras, por lo que me suelta solo por un mísero segundo y juntas comenzamos a correr tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

"Sonríe porque está más alegre de lo que puede soportar su pequeño pero travieso cuerpo."

Me obliga a tirar mi mochila en el suelo y cambiarme el uniforme sin perder mucho tiempo. Parece muy apresurada.

Aun así hago todo lo que me pide sin preguntar, porque sé que jamás haría algo en verdad malo, y más aún porque no tengo ánimos de hacerlo, solo deseo saber que haremos hoy.

Cuando ambas terminamos y estamos listas para jugar, ella corre hasta llegar a la altura de un cajón de madera resguardado por una cerradura y saca una carta que parece estar dirigida a mí.

Intento no reírme por lo infantil que se está volviendo todo esto, pero es que ya tenemos catorce años… el tiempo ha pasado volando y ella y yo seguimos con la misma tradición de hacer travesuras todos los viernes en su casa, a la misma hora sin importar el tiempo.

Y aunque logro no reírme, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su mirada alegre y divertida. La ocasión parece ameritar una sonrisa mía, ya que no lo hago muy a menudo.

Antes de comenzar con el juego se encuentra seria y me entrega la carta junto con una amenaza de por medio.

─**No lo abras aun. **

─**Entonces para que me la das ahora. ─**Intento quejarme

─**Porque yo así lo quiero. ─** Me saca la lengua

─**¿Entonces cuando podre abrirla?**

─**Cuando ambas hayamos cumplido los quince.**

Me callo y asiento con la cabeza antes de que me regañe por no entender. Ella sabe que cumpliré su mandato. Al fin y al cabo solo faltan cuatro meses.

Después de terminar nuestra "travesura del año", me deja ir libre a mi casa, por lo que salí lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Parecía que hoy estaba más alegre y caprichosa que de costumbre. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que después de todo siempre me termina dominando con su carita de perrito necesitado.

Cuando llego a mi casa lo primero que escucho es a mamá preguntar por Rachel.

¡Valla mamá! Más preocupada por como esta mi amiga que por su propia hija. Pero hoy ha sido un buen día y le respondo con alegría antes de retirarme a terminar mis deberes, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente la carta, esperando ansiosa el siguiente día.

Lamentablemente hoy ya es sábado, y al parecer mis padres han pedido permiso en la escuela y su trabajo por una semana para ir a visitar a los abuelos. Por lo que de inmediato aviso a Rachel la mala noticia de nuestro fin de semana roto y ella termina aceptado resignada, deseándome por ultimo un; "feliz viaje" y yo un; "cuídate mientras no esté yo para hacerlo."

Pasa la semana y aunque he llamado a Rach todos los días a cada hora no recibo respuesta alguna, y me estoy preocupando.

El auto se ha estacionado enfrente de nuestra casa y lo primero que hago es correr en dirección opuesta hacia otro inmueble que no es específicamente donde yo vivo. Cuando llego casi sin aire a la casa de los Berry todo se encuentra en completo silencio. Esto más que nada me asusta.

Parece que no está la habitual música de Rach, que aunque siempre se encuentra bajo de diez decibeles se logra escuchar por toda la casa, tampoco hay una batalla campal contra su hermano, y mucho menos se escucha las habituales risas de aquel hogar.

Pero aun así toco el timbre…

Debí tal vez mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que al instante salió el señor Berry con un semblante serio que denota ira y dolor, parece estar enojado, pero al tiempo que me logra reconocer su expresión se trasforma a una más apacible y logra regalarme la sonrisa más forzada que he logrado ver en mi corta vida.

Me invita a pasar con la voz entrecortada y con amenaza de no poder controlarse. Pero entro hasta la sala de estar y me encuentro con la familia reunida.

La señora Berry sentada junto al abuelo y el hermanito menor de Rachel, más haya están las abuelitas "te quiero" sentadas mientras varios tíos y primos me dirigen una mirada de comprensión. Todos y cada uno de ellos vestidos de blanco.

Me siento incomoda, no solo por ser la única vestida con una blusa apolo amarilla y un pantalón ajustado blanco, que aunque a Rach le encanta por resaltar mis ojos, se vuelve como un punto de mancha inadaptada, que aspira el ambiente triste y doloroso de la habitación.

La señora Berry se limpia las lágrimas antes de que rueden por sus mejillas y se dirige hacia mí con una mala noticia en la boca.

─**Rachel ya no está entre nosotros. Su corazón a dejado de latir.**

¡Me hundo!

En el hueco más grande y doloroso de la vida; "la depresión". Sin embrago no lloro. ¡No puedo llorar!

El dolor es más grande de lo que yo quisiera demostrar. No necesito que alguien me tenga lastima, no necesito que se me acerquen para consolarme, ¡No necesito de nadie! ¡De nadie!

Ella ya no está, y yo no quiero que nadie me vea sola… sin ella a mi lado: una parte tonta e ilusa de mí quiere que regrese, pero la otra se odia a si misma por quererla tanto. Más me abstengo de abrir la última cosa que ella me dejo.

Al final han pasado ya casi cuatro meses y pareciera que el tiempo en lugar de curar las heridas, las daña a cada paso que doy. No tengo amigos, ¡No quiero amigos! Ella me dejo sola con un hueco en el corazón que no desea recuperarse.

Pero ha llegado el día de su cumpleaños, un día como hoy ella estaría cumpliendo quince años, al igual que yo… más la vida no le alcanzo para estar conmigo hoy, e intento entender el porque.

Ahora tengo en mi poder la carta.

Su olor sigue impreso en ella, y al momento de abrirla es aún peor, pero me controlo y termino de sacar una hoja blanca manchada con caligrafía perfecta. La de ella sin duda alguna.

Lo primero que leo es el enorme: ¡TE AMO! Que escribió como encabezado de la carta.

Y hasta ahora lloro, logro llorar como nunca lo he hecho, mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas hasta llegar al piso que me sostiene en una oleada de ira. ¡Porque yo también te amo Rachel! La amo como a nadie…

Para después de limpiar mi tonta tristeza, terminar de leer algo que parece desea matarme.

_**¡TE AMO!**_

_**Y sé que tú también a mí.**__ Pero no quiero que sufras, y menos por mí._

_Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y te exijo que sonrías, no solo hoy, sino el resto de tu vida. No te desanimes mi pequeña, que yo estoy junto a ti. __**Cuidándote a como tu solías hacerlo conmigo**__. _

_Más sé que nuestro tiempo juntas en el mundo __**ha llegado a su fin.**__ Fuimos unidas por el destino, separadas por esa fuerza mayor a nosotras mismas, y vistas como solo un recuerdo de lo que __**quisimos e hicimos juntas**__. _

_Porque sé que jamás lograras olvidarme, más si __**superarme.**_

_**Te prometo cuidar de ti**__, así como buscarte cuando sea hora de reunirnos de nuevo. _

_Necesito que me prometas __**tenerme en tu corazón**__, así como vivir tu vida junto a alguien más, vivir tu vida apartada de lo que te lastima. Lo mismo a como un día me contaste a mí, cuéntaselo a alguien que te entienda y comparta todo._

_**Como nosotras lo hacíamos**__._

_PD: Porque tú sabes que yo no soy celosa._

¡Como te odio Rachel Berry! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Por hacerme llorar y perder la cordura con tanta ira y dolor contenido, por obligarme a sonreír desde hoy… hasta encontrarme contigo. Por decirme que hacer cuando lo único que quiero es encerrarme y esperar por ti.

Sigo mi vida… porque sé que tú me acompañaras en todo el camino.

Jamás nadie toco tan cruelmente mi corazón, y sin embargo, sigo esperando el día en el que mis sonrisas vuelvan a ser verdaderas. Porque prometí tenerte hasta mi muerte. Junto a mí, para mí.


End file.
